The Wrath of a God
by Rayrudan
Summary: ¿Cómo debe ser un dios? Los escritos antiguos dicen que los dioses son compasivos, imparciales y justos. Pacientes con sus creaciones. Siempre poniéndoles a prueba y dándoles oportunidades para enmendar sus errores. Pero… ¿qué pasa cuando aquel a quien todos rezan pierde su bondad y su paciencia?
1. Capítulo I: Pureza entre la corrupción

**Al habla Rayrudan. Aquí os traigo mi primer intento de fanfic de pokémon. Espero que os guste en serio, estoy algo nervioso pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda.**

**Para aquellos que todavía están esperando el capítulo 7 de mi otro fic les pido mil disculpas. Es odioso cuando tienes un fic en la cabeza y solo se te ocurren ideas para otro que no tiene nada que ver. A parte de eso no me gusta forzarme a hacer algo porque entonces pierdo el interés. Os digo que continuaré con todo.**

**Antes de comenzar dejar claro que no soy dueño de nada de pokémon, yo solo soy dueño de los personajes y de la historia de este fanfic.**

* * *

Se dice que el brillo de la pureza absoluta es más fuerte allí donde predomina la corrupción. Si tan solo eso fuese tan sencillo. Sin embargo, buscar un aura pura entre tanta desconfianza, entre tantos propósitos impuros, tantas conspiraciones y engaños entre todos, incluso entre los seres queridos, eso es lo que se puede llamar, buscar la aguja escondida en el pajar. Conociendo que su mundo está a punto de enfrentarse a una catástrofe como nunca antes, aunque ignorando la causa de semejante apocalipsis, cinco seres legendarios habían partido a otro mundo en busca de un aura tan pura como poderosa. Habían buscado en su propio mundo, pero cuando casi habían elegido a alguien les llegó la sensación de un aura más pura y al mismo tiempo con una gran voluntad. Al buscar la procedencia de esta aura, los seres descubrieron que provenía de otro mundo. Un mundo plagado con mentiras y engaños, un mundo donde no había nadie que no intentase parecer más de lo que era.

Decidieron ir a buscar esa aura y darse prisa antes de que la corrupción de ese mundo acabase con la pureza del ser que podría ayudarles y no tardaron en salir cinco voluntarios del gran grupo de seres legendarios y, utilizando todo su poder, fueron transportados a ese mundo, con un tiempo límite para encontrar a quien buscaban y llevarlo con ellos.

* * *

Un joven de quince años paseaba tranquilamente por su lugar favorito de paseo. El chico vestía una camisa plana de color negro, sin dibujos y con el cuello de color rojo. Sobre esta llevaba una chaqueta abierta también de color negro con cremallera de color blanco, la zona de los hombros de la chaqueta era de color blanco también y las mangas eran negras con rallas blancas a partir de los codos. Los pantalones eran unos pantalones vaqueros de color claro y calzaba unas deportivas de color oscuro con rallas de azul eléctrico. Su tez era de tonos morenos, su cabello era corto y oscuro con mechones de color plateado. Sus ojos eran bicolores, uno de ellos de un color cyan suave y el otro era un tono aguamarina y no, no estaba utilizando lentillas de color, era su color natural. El chico estaba tranquilo, paseando, pensando en un fan fiction que estaba escribiendo y en el que en esos momentos no tenía ideas para completar un capítulo y llevaba atascado ya varios días. Mientras caminaba escuchaba un listado variado de música desde su teléfono móvil, utilizando auriculares para no molestar a nadie a su alrededor. En ese momento se encontraba escuchando repetidamente una canción titulada "Quizás" de "Afaz Natural". A este chico le gustaba pasear por la noche. El aire era fresco, la luz de la luna era perfecta para iluminar el camino pero sin la molestia del sol en los ojos. Además de eso, el cielo estrellado invitaba a tumbarse en el suelo y relajarse mirando las estrellas, pensando. El ambiente en general había logrado plasmarle una sonrisa en la cara, olvidándose por un momento de todo.

Pasado un rato, el sonido de un mensaje llegó a sus orejas, sacándole de su pequeño trance de disfrutar del ambiente. Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su móvil del bolsillo y echo un vistazo al mensaje, que era de su madre.  
-¿Dónde estás? –preguntaba.  
-En el bosque, no me esperes para dormir. –respondió el chico con una sonrisa y esperó por una respuesta.  
-Ok. Ten cuidado. –respondió su madre, mostrando clara preocupación por él, como toda madre, pero al menos él estaba agradecido de que a pesar de que su madre fuese muy protectora, le dejase su espacio.  
En un intento de calmarla, el joven puso la cámara de fotos de su teléfono y se hizo una foto que luego mandó a su madre. En la imagen él se mostraba tumbado sobre la hierba del bosque, con una sonrisa tranquila y una mirada agradecida.  
-¡Aw! –respondió su madre pasado un rato- Mi bebé, siempre tan mono. No sé cómo con esos ojazos no tienes novia, Dark. –añadió luego.  
Esa respuesta causó que el chico, Dark, riese ligeramente y luego le mandó un icono de un beso antes de apagar la pantalla del teléfono y guardarlo en su bolsillo, volviendo a dejarse llevar por el ambiente. Por un momento pensó que su madre siempre intentaba que buscase novia, pero él no lo hacía por dos razones: primero, no se sentía preparado para una relación y, segundo, pero no menos importante, Dark no terminaba de verse atraído por nadie, ni chicos ni chicas. Básicamente se diría que él no sabía si le gustaban más los chicos o las chicas. Y siendo sinceros, tampoco le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que él solo entregar su corazón una vez y, acabase bien o mal, solo lo haría una única vez. O al menos eso se había prometido a sí mismo.

Pasado un rato apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y decidió dejarse llevar por el ambiente, volviendo a olvidarse de todo, ni siquiera pensando en su historia atascada. Había decidido pensar en ello por la mañana en el camino de vuelta a casa así que por el momento se dedicaría a dejarse llevar y caer en un tranquilo sueño tras apagar la música de su teléfono móvil, disfrutando de la brisa de la noche.

Después de varias horas, Dark comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla, pero su sueño era plano, solo descanso. Dark tiene un ligero problema de insomnio repentino que causa que cuando algo le preocupa o le incomoda, inmediatamente se despierta y se desvela completamente, sin posibilidad de volver a dormirse. Al abrir los ojos, el chico se dio cuenta de que era solo un poco pasada la media noche, la media luna todavía estaba en lo alto de su camino, comenzando a descender. Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormirse, Dark decidió levantarse y dar una vuelta para intentar relajarse. Se dejó llevar por su andar con tranquilidad, mirando al suelo intentando vaciar la cabeza pero esa sensación de incomodidad no le dejaba. Era como si alguien le estuviese observando continuamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

De una manera u otra, Dark consiguió ignorar ese sentimiento durante varios minutos y al final acabó desapareciendo, como si nunca hubiese aparecido en absoluto. Eso sí fue algo extraño, simplemente estaba ahí y al rato… nada. Al final el chico decidió dejarlo estar. De nuevo tranquilo y siendo todavía de noche, Dark se acomodó entre las raíces de un drago e intentó dejarse llevar por el sueño, cosa que no le fue posible al principio pero al final el sueño pudo con su problema gracias a la nueva paz y el chico quedó plácidamente dormido el resto de la noche.

Dark despertó al amanecer, descansando aunque no mucho debido a la interrupción de su sueño la noche anterior. Sin darle muchas vueltas se levantó y se encaminó de vuelta a casa. Disfrutó de los sonidos del bosque antes de salir de este y llegar al pueblo. Era una buena mañana, el cielo despejado dando la posibilidad a un día de sol despejado, los gorriones y otros pajarillos canturreando entre los árboles, seguramente en sus nidos, disfrutando de la fresca brisa de la mañana. Se podría decir que era la mañana perfecta… Sin embargo, Dark no lo veía así por una razón: los vehículos. Malditos trastos de allá para acá todo el rato con el ruido de los motores o de las bocinas de los que se despiden antes de irse al trabajo. El chico solo soltó un suspiro. "_Ayh… Otro día más en el paraíso._" Pensó el chico con claro sarcasmo y negando con la cabeza, observando las infernales máquinas de ruido moverse. Sin más, intentaría ignorarlo todo y continuar su camino hacia casa. Tenía poco tiempo para llegar a casa, desayunar y luego encaminarse hacia el instituto para las seis horas rutinarias de clase.

Su casa era una casa simple, de un solo piso pero de tamaño considerable pero suficiente para que una familia de cuatro estuviese bien asentada. La fachada estaba pintada de blanco y las ventanas estaban enmarcadas con marcos de madera de roble barnizados con un barniz especial que los protege contra los elementos externos, siendo las contraventanas también de madera del mismo tono que los marcos. Al ser tan temprano las ventanas estaban cerradas por supuesto pero ya había movimiento en el hogar. Acercándose a la puerta pintada de color oscuro, Dark sacó su llave del bolsillo y abrió la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.  
-Ya estoy en casa. –avisó alzando la voz mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina.  
Allí se encontraría con el sonriente rostro de su hermana de dieciséis años. Una chica de tez morena, de cabello pelirrojo oscuro y largo hasta la espalda y el cual llevaba suelto, vestía unas ropas claras: una camisa blanca sin mangas y con el dibujo de una pokeball en el centro del pecho, encima de la cual lleva una chaqueta roja, que le cubre la mitad del torso pero con mangas largas, Dark nunca ha entendido porqué a su hermana le gusta tanto llevar esas chaquetas en cualquier época del año, incluso en verano, pero tampoco preguntaba; además de eso su hermana llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros que le dejan las piernas descubiertas desde las rodillas, remangados hasta la mitad de los muslos y amarrados allí con unos lazos pequeños de color verde, calzaba unos calcetines blancos y unas zapatillas deportivas de color negro.

Su nombre es Natalie y se trataba de una joven guapa, pero también bastante lista y que sabe defenderse y cuidar de sí misma. Cada día se entrena en artes marciales para defenderse, clases a las que también acude Dark, pero se le hace mucho más llevadero que el instituto. En los estudios Natalie sobresale, es una chica muy inteligente a la que le gusta comprobar varias veces lo que ha hecho hasta sentirse satisfecha con lo que tiene preparado, en cambio Dark es un estudiante de notas normales, no demasiado altas, pero tampoco para suspender.  
-Hey, Dark. ¿Qué tal el bosque? –preguntó dejando de lado los kelloggs de chocolate que estaba comiendo de un bol, acompañados con leche calentita, y mirando a su hermano con sus ojos de color verde.  
-Tranquilo y pacífico, como siempre. –respondió el chico con una sonrisa y luego miró a sus padres- ¿Qué pasó? –saludó mirando a ambos y levantando la diestra hasta la altura del hombro.  
Su padre se tomó un momento para dejar su café para responder.  
-¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó su padre limpiándose un poco la perilla con una servilleta antes de mirar a su hijo y sonreírle suavemente.  
El hombre vestía un traje elegante, de colores oscuros, acompañado con una camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta negra y con una corbata también negra anudada al cuello, calzando unos zapatos elegantes también de color negro, en el suelo junto a él descansaba un maletín, seguramente conteniendo los papeles de su trabajo. El hombre era de tez clara, su pelo era castaño y sus ojos eran de color marrón. ¿Qué de qué trabaja? ¿Abogado? No, no. Es vendedor a domicilio y uno muy bueno, no hay cliente que se le resista, salvo aquellos demasiado duros de mollera.  
-Como un lirón. –respondió Dark con tranquilidad sentándose a la mesa- ¿Qué hay para desayunar? –preguntó luego el joven poniéndose un bol cereales y algo de leche.  
-¡Eh! Eso es mío. –protestó Natalie a modo de broma.  
-¿Te aburres, hermanita? –preguntó Dark sonriendo con solo un lado de la boca mientras se ponía parte de su desayuno.  
-Un poco. –respondió ella dejando el acto y siguiendo con sus cereales hasta acabar el bol.  
-Bueno. A parte de cereales hay arroz con huevos. –dijo la madre de ambos acercándose a la mesa y dejando dos platos frente a ellos, el padre ya había desayunado y estaba esperando hasta que le llamaran para irse, ya que el único vehículo de la casa pertenece a la madre. Sin embargo nunca había parecido importarle.  
La mujer era de cabello pelirrojo más claro que el de su hija y que al tenerlo suelto le llega hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de color azul celeste, su tez era morena pero algo más clara que la de los dos adolescentes, el pelo lo tenía recogido en un moño con una pinza circular. Vestía unos pantalones de lino blancos y una camisa con estampado de florecitas y en las piernas llevaba unas sandalias elegantes.  
-Daros prisa en terminar el desayuno, en veinte minutos estará aquí la guagua para el instituto. –les advirtió con tranquilidad antes de sentarse ella también a la mesa.

Durante el resto del desayuno la familia estuvo sumida en una pequeña conversación hasta que llegó la hora de salir de casa para ir al instituto, al trabajo y a hacer los recados de la mañana, antes de ir a trabajar por la tarde. En la guagua los dos hermanos pudieron ver caras nuevas además de las habituales. Para empezar, al parecer el instituto había contratado otro chofer. El nuevo, aparte de aparentar ser más joven que el último, cerca de los treinta, llevaba el habitual atuendo de chofer: unos pantalones oscuros con una camisa de botones blanca con rallas finas por toda la camisa; su pelo era oscuro con mechones de azul intenso, sus ojos eran de un color rojo brillante, lo cual era algo raro en una persona pero los dos pensaron que debería de estar usando lentillas de color.  
-¿Dark y Natalie Korel? –preguntó con tranquilidad mirando a los dos hermanos.  
-Sí, señor. –respondió Dark asintiendo junto a su hermana.  
-Bueno, adelante entonces, arriba. –dijo una voz femenina que se asomó luego a un lado de la escalera de la guagua.  
La mujer aparentaba alrededor de veinticinco, su pelo era de tamaño mediano y tenía mechones rojos entre el castaño predominante, vestía una camisa blanca sin decoraciones con un bolsillo en cada lado de la zona del pecho y unos pantalones oscuros hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos blancos. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo brillante, cercano al dorado, de nuevo la idea de las lentillas de color pasó por la cabeza de los dos hermanos.

Tras lo dicho, los dos entraron en el vehículo y encontraron un asiento doble libre y no tardaron en ocuparlo.  
-¿Te apetece una batalla para pasar el rato? –preguntó Dark sacando su Nintendo DS y encendiéndola con el Pokémon Edición Negra dos.  
-Claro. Me encantará derrotarte otra vez. –respondió ella sacando también su máquina con una sonrisa y encendiendo la máquina.  
Ellos no lo supieron en ese momento pero el nombrar los juegos llamó la atención de dos de sus compañeros en el asiento de atrás, que se asomaron ligeramente por encima del asiento sin decir nada, solo viendo como los dos hermanos se enfrentaban el uno al otro.  
-¿Usamos los equipos legendarios o los normales? –preguntó Natalie.  
-Hace tiempo que no peleamos con los normales, además los he estado entrenando. –respondió Dark llevando su personaje hacia un pc e intercambiando su equipo pokemon mientras Natalie hacia lo mismo.  
Tras prepararse, los dos no tardaron en ponerse a pelear mientras los dos observadores pasaban totalmente inadvertidos mientras los dos hermanos luchaban con sus equipos. Poco aguantaban los pokemon de cada uno, como mucho cada uno derrotaba un máximo de dos del otro antes de caer. Hasta que a ambos solo les quedaba su último pokemon tras un empate. En ese momento, los dos hermanos se miraron un momento y sonrieron, enviando sus últimos pokemon, sabiendo que era lo último que les quedaba y sus más poderosos. Dark envió un Zoroark, al que había nombrado con su nombre y Natalie envió a un Espeon a quien ella había nombrado "Nat", que resulta ser el diminutivo de su propio nombre.  
-No creas que porque tienes la ventaja de tipo me vas a ganar. –dijo Natalie con una sonrisa mientras empezaban a pelear.  
-Contigo eso nunca es una ventaja, Nat. –respondió Dark con una sonrisa.  
Mientras los dos jugaban, uno de los observadores, una chica de la edad de Dark se puso una mano en la boca y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, haciendo que el otro, un chico de la edad de Natalie, la mirase y le hiciese un gesto para que guardase silencio pero por mucho que lo intentase, ella no podía silenciar sus risas, que por ahora solo eran bajas.

Mientras tanto los dos hermanos continuaron con la lucha hasta que por fin terminaron, sin embargo, acabaron en empate.  
-Muy buena. Has mejorado tus estrategias. –dijo Dark mirando a su hermana después de terminar la pelea y cerrar la consola.  
-Gracias. Se nota que tú también has estado entrenando. –respondió ella también sonriendo.  
-¿En serio todavía jugáis a pokemon? Pero si a eso juega mi hermanita de cuatro años. –comentó uno de sus compañeros desde delante de ellos, asomándose por encima del asiento.  
Era el típico abusón de turno. Vestía una camisa roja con letras estampadas formando palabras en la parte delantera de la camisa, de pelo rubio y corto y ojos de un verde apagado. También llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros cortos que le llegan hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas deportivas de color rojo.  
-Te lo he dicho mil veces ya, Clark. –le respondió Dark- Si a ti no te gusta, me da igual lo que digas, no me vas a ver dejando de jugar.  
-Lo que tú digas, freak. –al decir eso, Clark se giró hacia Natalie- Oye, Nat. ¿Tú también juegas a eso? Valla, estaba pensando en invitarte a comer un día de estos pero lo siento no puedo salir con alguien de cuatro años mentales. –dijo haciendo que los dos hermanos le clavasen dagas con la mirada al decir eso.  
Durante un rato, el pesado siguió metiéndose con ellos, con los dos. Estaban acostumbrados así que mucho no les importaba pero no por ello era menos irritante y eso que la encargada de la guagua mandó a Clark a callar varias veces, incluso el chofer le había gritado que cerrase la boca en más de una ocasión, verdaderamente irritado.

Al salir de la guagua, estaban en la puerta del instituto pero Clark reanudó su palabrería metiéndose con los dos hermanos aunque ya empezaba a quedarse sin repertorios y se había repetido un par de veces. Dark y Natalie consiguieron ignorarlo hasta que él se fue a su clase y ellos a la suya, soltando un profundo suspiro de alivio. Al menos el resto había preferido mantenerse a parte. A decir verdad los únicos que se metían con ellos porque les gustase pokemon eran Clark y su pandilla, al resto parecía no importarles mucho. Al entrar en clase los dos se fueron cada uno a su mesa. Al final de todos entraron dos personas, un chico y una chica, ninguno de los hermanos lo sabía pero se trataba de los dos que les habían estado observando en el bus mientras estaban con su batalla. La chica tenía el pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas que iban cada una a cada lado. Vestía una falda blanca, no muy corta pero tampoco le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y una camisa rosa con una imagen de un Mew saludando con un MP3 en una mano y los auriculares en las orejas y de calzado llevaba unas bailarinas blancas sobre unos calcetines oscuros. En su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con los ojos cerrados, denotando que parecía ser una chica alegre. El otro era un chico que, y esto es decirlo suave, tenía un aspecto siniestro cuanto menos. Llevaba unas deportivas completamente negras, un pantalón también negro al igual que la camisa y la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, incluso la cremallera era negra. Al cuello llevaba una especie de pañuelo rojo, su rostro se mostraba relajado. Un mechón de pelo blanco le caía por encima de su ojo derecho, dejando a la vista solo el izquierdo, el cual muestra que sus ojos son de un color cyan brillante. Su pelo era de tamaño medio, de modo que le llegaba a los hombros y de color blanco. Su mirada estaba sobre Dark y resultaba tan penetrante que impedía que el joven pudiese mirar a otra parte.  
-Bien clase, hoy tenemos a dos invitados que van a pasar el día con nuestra clase. Adelante, presentaos. –diría el primer profesor de la mañana.  
El hombre era profesor de matemáticas y su vestimenta no podía ser más estereotipada. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero azul con una camisa de botones a cuadros y zapatos marrones, el pelo de la parte superior de la cabeza le había desaparecido y delante de los ojos tenía un par de gafas de vista.

En ese momento, la chica abrió los ojos, sin perder la sonrisa y mostrando a todos sus ojos de color celeste suave.  
-¡Hola a todos! –saludó con tono alegre y entusiasta- Mi nombre es Alejandra Navarro , pero podéis llamarme Alex. Es un placer conoceros. –se presentó, en todo momento con una sonrisa.  
-Yo soy Reisor Hams pero todos me llaman Rei. Encantado. –se presentó el chico con un tono que parecía ser tímido, lo cual era un fuerte golpe a su aspecto siniestro.  
-Muy bien. Alejandra. Reisor. Elegid un asiento y podremos empezar. –dijo el profesor sacando su libro de matemáticas mientras los dos alumnos visitantes se sentaban.  
Alex encontró un sitio vacío junto a Natalie y Reisor se sentó en la mesa libre a la izquierda de Dark.  
-Hola, yo soy Dark Korel. Encantado. –se presentó Dark con una sonrisa y en voz baja extendiendo la mano para saludar a Reisor.  
-Encantado… -respondió el de ropas negras devolviendo el gesto con algo de nervios- Te vi en el bus jugando a pokemon con tu hermana. ¿Cuál es tu favorito? –se atrevió a entablar conversación.  
-¡Ejem! Señores Korel y Hams. Si no os importa, algunos de vuestros compañeros están intentando aprender. O tal vez uno de ustedes quiera demostrar que es capaz de resolver el primer problema sin necesidad de una explicación. –les llamó la atención el profesor mirándoles con una mirada estricta clavada en ellos.  
En el silencio de la clase se podría oír una risilla.  
-Eso pensaba. Ahora por favor, presten atención. –les dijo el profesor volviendo a dar su clase.

Las tres primeras horas de clase pasaron lentamente. Al final de la tercera hora ya todos estaban desesperados por que llegase por fin el recreo. Cuando por fin llegó la hora Dark y Natalie se miraron un momento mientras se quedaban sentados en sus mesas un momento mientras sus compañeros salían en estampida por la puerta. Cuando la clase estuvo más tranquila cada uno cogió su almuerzo y salieron tranquilamente. Fuera les esperaban Alejandra y Reisor, hablando entre ellos en voz muy baja hasta que les vieron y Alejandra enseguida mostró una sonrisa, cortando la conversación que tenía con Reisor.  
-Vamos a charlar. –dijo Alex cogiendo de la mano a Nat y llevándosela a tirones, lo cual causó que Dark sacase una sonrisa.  
-¿Siempre es así de alegre? –preguntó el chico.  
-Sí. Aunque a veces también deja que su lado malicioso salga a la luz. –respondió el otro.  
-Oye, antes me preguntaste algo. –dijo Dark tras desenvolver su bocadillo y dar un mordisco- Mmm… Me encanta… -soltó disfrutando del sabor del almuerzo, masticando despacio.  
-Sí. Te pregunté cuál es tu pokemon favorito. –dijo Rei tras pensar un poco- Pero ese profesor nos cortó antes de que pudieses responder. Y luego nosotros somos los maleducados. –comentó luego, haciendo que Dark se riese un poco.  
-Cierto. Cierto. –respondió el menor con una risa- Bueno. Mi lista de favoritos son los que tengo en mi equipo. Me costó mucho conseguirlos a todos, pero creo que mereció la pena. –respondió Dark guardando un momento su bocadillo en el papel de plata y metiéndoselo en un bolsillo para sacar luego su Nintendo y abrirla. No la había apagado tras la pelea con su hermana, así que no tuvo que volver a encenderla. Tras abrirla, abrió su equipo y le pasaría la consola a Reisor, que la miraría antes de cogerla y mirar el equipo de Dark, que se componía de, en el siguiente orden, Houndoom, Mightyena, Jolteon, Shiny Umbreon, Lucario y Zoroark.  
-Los tengo colocados en orden inverso al que me gustan. De modo que Lucario y Zoroark son mis más fuertes y los que más me gustan. –explicó Dark con tranquilidad y una sonrisa mientras Reisor solo miraba uno a uno los pokemon antes de devolverle la máquina a Dark, cerrada.

Para cuando los dos terminaron de conversar sobre pokemon, habían terminado su almuerzo y estaban caminando por el patio tranquilamente. Pasado un momento, Dark pudo ver a Nat y a Alex pero lo que le impidió sonreír fue ver que Clark estaba con ellas, junto a cinco chicos y chicas de su pandilla, todos sonriendo excepto las dos amigas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Dark aceleró el paso, dejando atrás a Reisor, quien solo se le quedó mirando ante su cambio de actitud y se quedó mirándole con los ojos abiertos como platos durante un momento.  
-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Dark al llegar junto a su hermana y Alex.  
-Estos idiotas han empezado a meterse con nosotras. –respondió Alex con un tono, cuanto menos, venenoso.  
-¡Ja! Venga ya, tienes quince años y te gusta un juego de niños de tres a cinco años. Me lo estás poniendo fácil. –dijo Clark riendo mientras el resto de su grupito se reía por el comentario.  
Ante esas palabras al actitud de Dark no podía ser más oscura, algo que llamó también la atención de Alex que le miró un momento.  
-Vale… Vale… -comentó Dark respirando profundamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a defender a tu hermanita? –preguntó Clark acercándose hasta quedar con su rostro muy cercano al de Dark quien solo le lanzaba una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera y a Clark logró borrarle la sonrisa.

Dark por su parte mantenía los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que si tuviese las uñas largas se estaría cortando en ese mismo momento las palmas de las manos. Por otra parte, Clark siguió manteniéndole la mirada.  
-Déjanos en paz de una vez, niñato. –fue lo único que salió de la boca de Dark en un tono muy oscuro, sin embargo.  
-Oh. ¿Y qué si no quiero? –respondió Clark- ¿Me vas a hacer algo? ¿Eh? –preguntó empujando a Dark y haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos.  
Antes de que el agredido pudiese responder, Natalie se acercó a Clark y le soltó un buen bofetón antes de gritarle.  
-¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermano! –le gritó la chica bastante enfadada.  
Sin embargo, Clark se sintió más dañado en el orgullo y lo que hizo como respuesta fue darle un puñetazo a Nat en la cara y luego le dio una patada en el estómago.  
-Tú no me vuelvas a poner una mano encima, zorra friqui. –le dijo luego gritando, incluso sus amigos le miraron con caras sorprendidas.  
Dark por su parte le miraría con una cara que no podía expresar el ardor que sentía por dentro.  
-¿Pero tú quién cojones te crees que eres? –le gritó Dark encarándole ya sin molestarse en esconder lo furioso que estaba.  
-Tú te callas, Nerd. –soltó Clark, claramente estaba enfadado por la herida en su orgullo y luego se acercó a Natalie, quien había caído al suelo tras la patada y Clark se dispuso a darle otra en la cara antes de que se levantase pero Dark se le puso detrás y, cogiéndole de la camisa, tiró de él con fuerza.  
-A mi hermana no le pones un dedo encima. –dijo Dark manteniendo un volumen de voz bajo pero la tensión en todo su cuerpo era muy clara en su rostro.

Clark por su parte ya estaba harto y, sin pensar se dispuso a darle un puñetazo a Dark pero este último desvió el brazo de su agresor golpeándolo con su mano y así tres veces y durante un rato hasta que el abusón se lanzó sobre él. En lugar de apartarse para esquivarlo, Dark le recibió, empezando a recibir puñetazos una y otra vez en el vientre y en el pecho debido a la cercanía de Clark, que estaba a solo medio brazo de distancia de Dark, quien le sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar de atravesarle con esa mirada furiosa. Pasado un momento, Clark empujó a Dark y lo tiró al suelo, pero antes de que pudiese seguir pegándole, Nat se metió por medio y empezó a gritarle, la chica había adoptado una actitud protectora hacia su hermano siendo golpeado aunque ella sabe perfectamente que su hermano es capaz de defenderse por sí mismo. Junto a Nat estaba Alex, quinen no decía nada y Reisor fue junto a Dark para ayudarle a levantarse.  
-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.  
Dark la sujetó y fue a responder cuando vio a Clark acercarse con un bate a saber de dónde lo había sacado y se disponía a darle a Rei con él en la cabeza. Tirando con fuerza y, como resultado, Rei aplicando la misma fuerza para ayudarle a levantarse evitando caer él, el menor se levantó con un gran impulso que utilizó para lanzarse sobre Clark y darle un fortísimo puñetazo en la cara que hizo que Clark perdiese totalmente el equilibrio y cayese al suelo con el bate delante de Dark, quien lo cogió y se dispuso a lanzarlo cuando vio que estaba manchado de sangre.  
-¡Natalie! ¡Despierta! –oyó de pronto a Alejandra y miró hacia ella para encontrar a su hermana tirada en el suelo con la cabeza en el regazo de Alex y con una herida sangrante en la frente.  
-Yo te mato… -fue lo único que dijo Dark antes de lanzar el bate lejos y acercarse a Clark, cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa y levantándole antes de darle un rodillazo en el estómago para luego levantarlo de nuevo y soltarle un puñetazo en la cara, todavía sin soltarle la ropa para evitar que se escapase y soltándole golpe tras golpe en la cara, en el pecho en el estómago. Hasta que la pandilla de Clark consiguió salir de su asombro y se acercaron, sujetando a Dark entre tres para evitar que se soltase con sus pataleos y siguiese golpeando a Clark hasta destrozarlo. El bastardo tenía suerte de solo haberse llevado unos cuantos moratones después de lo que había hecho.  
-Dark. ¡Dark! ¡Para! –le dijo una chica que se le puso delante para romper el contacto visual de Dark con Clark, que estaba siendo sujetado también, solo que por una profesora.  
-¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana, gilipollas! –gritó Dark hacia Clark antes de quedarse completamente quieto y respirar profundamente antes de soltarse e ir junto a su hermana, quien parecía que había despertado.  
Junto a ella estaban Alejandra y Reisor, cuidando de ella.  
-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con clara preocupación en la voz al agacharse junto a su hermana.  
-Sí. Solo me duele la cabeza. –respondió ella.  
-Será mejor que vallamos a la enfermería. –dijo Alex levantándose.  
-Rei échame una mano. –pidió Dark cogiendo un brazo de su hermana y pasándoselo por encima de un hombro y espero a que Reisor hiciese lo mismo antes de empezar a levantarla entre los dos, despacio para evitar que se marease.  
A ella le temblaban las piernas todavía así que no protestó y se dejó ayudar.

Una vez en la enfermería y con todo explicado a la enfermera gracias a Alex y con Nat con su cabeza vendada y descansando tumbada en un camilla de la enfermería. Dark solo se quedó sentado, esperando, con la mano derecha vendada ya que los puñetazos que le había dado a Clark también le habían pasado factura a él y le habían dejado la mano no solo dolorida sino posiblemente un par de dedos se habrían descolocado ligeramente, nada demasiado grave. Las clases habían vuelto a empezar de nuevo y Clark estaba siendo tratado por la enfermera ya que había llegado cinco minutos antes, acompañado por una profesora a la que Dark no prestó mucha atención pero sí se fijó un poco en ella. La profesora iba vestida de blanco de cuello a piernas. Las uñas las tenía pintadas de fucsia y también llevaba una corbata fucsia al cuello. Su pelo era de tamaño medio de color castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran de un tono rojo apagado. "_Valla, incluso a los profesores les gusta utilizar lentillas de colores._" Pensó Dark antes de dejar estar el tema. Reisor y Alejandra habían vuelto a clases después de que sonase el final del recreo, de modo que en la sala de espera solo estaba Dark, preocupado por su hermana. Al menos hasta que…  
-Dark Korel. Recoja sus cosas y acuda al despacho de la directora cuanto antes. –se avisó por megafonía.  
Solo con la primera parte de la llamada estaba claro que para Dark se habían acabado las clases por el momento.

Tras volver a clase, recoger sus cosas con un rostro sombrío e impasible, una bronca de la directora por la paliza que le había dado a Clark, a pesar de que la directora no alzó la voz al saber que Clark le había pegado con un bate de baseball a Natalie en la cabeza y le aseguró que Clark sería expulsado un mes por esa agresión. Por desgracia Dark también iba a ser expulsado un mes y respecto a Natalie le darían unas semanas para que se recuperase antes de que pudiese reanudar sus clases. Después de eso, Dark estaba sentado en la guagua del instituto, a su lado, Nat tenía los ojos cerrados. Tanto el chofer como la profesora del bus estaban junto a ellos por hacerles compañía mientras esperaban a que Clark llegase. Después de media hora, por fin Clark se unió a ellos pero se quedó de pie en el pasillo mirándoles un momento. Dark solo le dirigió una mirada que decía "Acércate y estás muerto." Clark al final negó con la cabeza y se sentó por la zona de delante. Después de varios minutos, el chofer se detuvo. Mirando por la ventana Dark vio que estaban en la casa de Clark y sus padres estaban fuera, esperando por él con caras de enfado que cambiaron ligeramente al ver a su hijo con esos moretones en la cara. En cuanto Clark estuvo fuera, Dark dejó de prestar atención según el vehículo se puso en marcha de nuevo. La siguiente parada era su casa.

Cuando llegaron, la profesora se acercó a Natalie y la ayudó a levantarse despacio. Dark también hizo su parte hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la guagua. Al salir, Dark vio a su madre esperando en la puerta de casa, con cara de preocupación y al verle empezó a caminar hacia la guagua mientras Dark ayudaba a Nat a bajar del bus para que no se cayese. Al verla, su madre se llevó una mano a la boca al soltar un jadeo de sorpresa y se acercó corriendo a ella. Sabía lo que había pasado pero no se esperaba algo tan serio.  
-Muchas gracias por traerlos. –dijo la señora Korel al empezar de hacer de apoyo para su hija, pero Dark dijo que él la llevaría a su habitación.  
-No ha sido molestia, Señora Korel. –respondió la profesora con una sonrisa- Natalie solo necesita descansar unas semanas y luego podrá volver a clases. Sin embargo… La pelea ha causado que Dark sea expulsado durante el próximo mes, al igual que Clark Rivero. –dijo ella.  
-Gracias por la información. –respondió la madre sonriendo.  
-Que tenga un buen día.  
-Gracias. Ustedes también.  
-Gracias. –respondieron a la vez tanto la profesora como el chofer antes de partir mientras Dark llevaba a su hermana hasta la puerta de la casa e intentaba abrir con su llave.

Esa tarde, Dark llamó a la escuela de artes marciales a la que iban él y Natalie para avisar de que no asistirían en los próximos días. Cuando le preguntaron por qué él solo dijo que habían tenido un accidente de poca importancia pero que necesitaban descansar y con eso fueron excusados. A la hora de la cena, Dark no probó bocado al principio, solo preparó una bandeja de cama, de estas con patas y todo para que se pueda comer sentado en la cama con la bandeja apoyada en el colchón y quedando encima de las piernas, y se la llevó a Nat a su habitación. Cuando entró la encontró durmiendo. No le gustaba la idea de despertarla pero él sabía que tenía que comer.  
-Nat. –llamó- Natalie. Es hora de cenar. Come un poco y luego sigues durmiendo, hermana. –le dijo con la voz ligeramente baja mientras la movía con una mano.  
Ella se despertó por eso y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de su hermano y una bandeja con algunas frutas troceadas y un pequeño plato de ensalada con taquitos de pollo y de pavo esparcidos entre la verdura.  
-Valla, Dark. –dijo ella sorprendida, sentándose- No tenías por qué. –dijo sonriendo mientras Dark colocaba la bandeja sobre el regazo de ella.  
Su sorpresa era normal ya que su hermano nunca se había comportado de forma tan amable con ella.  
-No es molestia, Nata. –dijo él utilizando el apodo que solo él utilizaba para ella y levantándose- Bueno voy a cenar yo también. –y con eso, él se marchó de la habitación con la misma sonrisa, al menos su hermana no había perdido el apetito.  
¿Respecto a la expulsión del instituto? A Dark no podía importarle menos. Le daba igual el castigo ya que sabía que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer nada menos aunque al mismo tiempo estaba agradecido de que le hubiesen parado porque si no seguramente Clark hubiese salido del instituto en ambulancia.

Tras la cena, Dark se fue a su habitación y se acercó al escritorio, cogiendo un libro grueso de cubierta azul oscuro y lo abrió, buscando una página en blanco y, al encontrarla buscó un bolígrafo con punta de pluma estilográfica y que estaba adornado con una pluma de color plateado atada al bolígrafo por la parte de atrás. Una vez con todo en la mano se puso a escribir en la página:

"Fecha: 07/11

Sé que no escribí ayer, así que intentaré resumir estos dos días lo mejor que pueda.

Ayer no pasó nada fuera de lo normal. Un domingo como cualquier otro. Levantarme de la cama, desayunar y pasar el día en casa jugando videojuegos y escribiendo fanfics hasta que llegó la noche y decidí irme al bosque. Después de decidir pasar la noche en el bosque todo empezó a volverse raro, a falta de mejores palabras…"

Tras resumir todo lo sucedido en todo ese tiempo, desde la extraña sensación de ser observado hasta el final de ese día, Dark cerraría su diario. Algunos consideraban tener un diario algo de gente inmadura como los niños, sin embargo, Dark pensaba que tener un diario era como tener una prueba del día a día, era como tener un sitio donde poder explayarse y relajarse lo suficiente antes de concentrarse en otras cosas o directamente irse a dormir. Lo que hizo tras terminar de escribir fue estirarse, respirar profundamente y luego se puso a jugar a un juego en el ordenador con el objetivo de cansarse antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado y disculpad si os parece muy largo no era mi intención pero es como me ha salido. Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo II: Un Asaltante misterioso

**Bueno, por fin tengo aquí el capítulo segundo de este fic, espero que os resulte interesante, me ha costado bastante sacar este capítulo adelante debido a un par de puntos en los que me he bloqueado bastante. Bueno, Pokémon es una franquicia que pertenece a sus creadores, tanto del manga, como del anime, como de los videojuegos. Yo solo soy dueño de este fanfic que hago por gusto y sin ningún ánimo de lucro para entretener a los que quieran leerlo, y de los OC que aparecen en él.**

**Nota rápida: los que hayáis leído el priemr chap antes de que yo publicase este segundo chap volved a mirarlo ya que he hecho un pequeño cambio en el párrafo que habla de las preferencias de Dark en cuanto a temas de pareja.**

* * *

Cuatro días han pasado desde la pelea en el instituto. Natalie empezaba a sentirse mejor y ya se levantaba de la cama, pero tenía que volver a ella después de unas horas, cuando empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, no por orden del médico sino para descansar. Por otra parte, todo iba mejor. Respecto a Dark, su mano ya se había curado y se había quitado la venta de la mano. Sin embargo, había decidido atarla a un brazalete que luego se colocaría en un brazo como recordatorio de lo que había pasado. Además de eso, podría parecer raro, pero el mismo Clark les había visitado el día anterior y se había disculpado de mil formas con Nat por lo que le había hecho. Al menos admitía que se había pasado de la raya con ese golpe y llamándola de aquella forma. Dark no estaba muy dispuesto a perdonar pero dejó la decisión a su hermana, quien solo le dio a Clark un bofetón bien fuerte en la cara antes de aceptar la disculpa. Clark por su puesto se enfadó ligeramente por eso, pero luego lo dejó estar, tragándose muy difícilmente su orgullo, sabiendo que estallar como en el instituto solo serviría para empeorar las cosas. Al menos su disculpa había sido aceptada. Después de pasar un rato con los dos hermanos, el matón volvió a su casa.

Ese día, Dark estaba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama tranquilamente, pensando e intentando al mismo tiempo dormir. La preocupación por su hermana le había impedido dormir durante varios días y si las ojeras no eran clara evidencia de ello, nada lo era. Al menos Dark agradecía a las bebidas energéticas que le ayudaban a pasar el día sin dormir para intentarlo por la noche. Sin embargo, ese día había decidido pasarlo intentando relajarse para dormir. Por suerte o desgracia, sus intentos se vieron frustrados cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Dark se sentó en la cama y miró la hora en su reloj de pared, viendo que eran las dos de la tarde. Con tranquilidad fue a abrir la puerta y allí se encontró con Reisor y con Alejandra. A diferencia de la última vez, Reisor esta vez no llevaba chaqueta de cuero, sino una más fresca y sin mangas, dejando ver la ligeramente oscura piel de sus brazos y los pantalones esta vez no eran vaqueros, sino unos pantalones cortos oscuros. La camisa parecía ser la misma, al igual que las deportivas, pero lo que sí era lo mismo definitivamente era el pañuelo carmesí atado a su cuello como los bandidos de las películas Westerns. Por otra parte, Alex había cambiado su falda por unos pantalones blancos de lino, sus bailarinas por unas zapatillas deportivas blancas y su camisa de Mew por una camisa plana de color celeste. y en la cabeza llevaba una especie de gorro de color celeste con dos pliegues que debían de estar simulando ser orejas y Dark juraría que, al abrir la puerta, por un momento al mirar a la cara de Alex su percepción le había jugado una mala pasada pero esta no tardó en ver el rostro sonriente de Alex y él no tardó en tirar ese instante a la papelera de su mente, calificándolo como una mala jugada de sus sentidos debido al cansancio.

-Hola. –otra cosa que había cambiado, Reisor fue el primero en hablar- Venimos a haceros una visita, ¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro, adelante. –respondió Dark con una sonrisa cansada haciéndose a un lado y dejando a sus dos amigos pasar.

-Hemos venido a ver qué tal estabais los dos. –dijo Alex sin perder la sonrisa.

-Estamos mejor, muchas gracias por la preocupación. ¿Queréis ver a Nat? –preguntó Dark con una sonrisa mientras los guiaba a la cocina y les ofrecía un poco de zumo mientras él se cogía una lata de "Power X" para mantenerse despierto.

Macho padecer de insomnio por preocupaciones es agotador más por la incomodidad que proporciona la preocupación que por la falta de sueño.

-Gracias por las bebidas. –agradeció Alex, de nuevo, sin perder esa sonrisa suya- Sí nos gustaría ver a Natalie.

Dark daría un sorbo de su bebida antes de responder.

-Claro, voy a ver si está despierta. –dijo con tranquilidad, ligeramente más despierto y fue a la habitación, dejando a los dos solos en la cocina un momento.

-¿Qué piensas de Dark? –preguntó de pronto Reisor mirando a Alex.

-Definitivamente es él. –respondió Alex devolviéndole la mirada, por una vez su rostro se mostraba serio- Sí, puedo sentirlo, no hay duda.

-Parece algo propenso a la violencia pero si recuerdo bien cuando sucedió lo que sucedió con aquel otro chico… Dark parecía estar conteniéndose con todas sus ganas al menos hasta que su hermana resultó herida. –comentó Rei dando un sorbo a su baso de zumo.

-Sí, tienes razón en eso, las peleas no están bien vistas y todos parecen querer evadirlas, salvo que sea necesaria una intervención, esto no es como es en casa. –dijo ella.

Después de eso estuvieron en silencio un rato, desde el pasillo les llegaban las voces de Dark y Natalie, parecía ser que Dark estaba ayudando a su hermana a mantener el equilibrio, pero todavía no parecían estar yendo hacia ellos.

-Mmm… Natalie… -comentó entonces Alex llevándose una mano al pecho y cerrando los ojos.

Rei lanzó una mirada curiosa arqueando una ceja, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Mientras tanto, Nat se había levantado de la cama con ayuda de Dark para evitar que perdiese el equilibrio o que se marease al levantarse demasiado rápido, todavía le faltaban algunos días para superar esa parte del accidente; y se estaba poniendo una ropa un poco informal, simplemente una camiseta blanca sin decoraciones y un pantalón además de sus zapatillas de estar por casa. Cuando estuvo lista, los dos hermanos se encaminaron hacia la cocina. Al llegar, Reisor y Alex saludaron a Natalie. Dark ofreció un poco de zumo a su hermana cuando está se sentó a la mesa con ellos y luego él se quedó apoyado en la encimera, dando un sorbo a su bebida, que ya estaba por la mitad. Los tres amigos hablaron con tranquilidad, al principio de cosas triviales, luego salió el tema de cuál era el pokémon favorito de cada uno, Alex y Reisor dijeron que no estaban seguros ya que había muchísimos como para hacer comparaciones, pero Dark y Alex sí nombraron dos específicamente, uno cada uno y hablaron de esos dos pokémon. La conversación pareció actuar también como estimulante para el hermano menor, ya que apenas le hizo falta seguir bebiendo de su bebida energética durante el desarrollo de la misma y solo bebía para calmar la sequedad de su garganta, hasta que se terminó la lata.

Después de las bebidas, los cuatro decidieron ponerse a jugar a un juego de mesa. Se podría decir que la partida estaba reñida, cada vez que uno iba a ganar, siempre acababa retrocediendo, lo cual hacía las cosas más divertidas para ellos. Al mismo tiempo, se pusieron a hacer planes para un futuro encuentro.

-Mañana, Sim, Ruper, Lisa, Alex y yo vamos a ir a pasar la noche al bosque, ¿os apetece venir? –preguntó Reisor de pronto después de pasar su turno.

-Me gustaría, depende de si estoy mejor o si todavía me duele la cabeza, así que no puedo prometer nada. –respondió Natalie con una sonrisa pesada.

-No pensaba que te gustase el bosque, hermanita. –comentó Dark mientras movía su ficha tras tirar el dado- ¡Uy! Que cerquita estoy de ti, Alex.

-Ni de broma, chaval, no te hagas ilusiones. –respondió ella riendo un poco y los otros tres rieron ligeramente también.

-Bueno, hermanito –respondió Nat devolviéndole el diminutivo a modo de pique- No me gusta tanto como a ti, que preferirías vivir en el bosque antes de una ciudad, pero sí, me gusta ir de vez en cuando de acampada. –dijo ella mientras esperaba que le llegase su turno- ¡Oh! ¡Venga! –protestaría al ver como Alex había conseguido comerle la ficha que estaba a una sola tirada de salvarse y llegar a casa.

-Normas del parchís, Nat. –dijo Alex moviendo las casillas respectivas con la ficha más atrasada.

Los cuatro amigos continuaron su partida a lo largo de la tarde. Divirtiéndose sin importarle a nadie que nadie hubiese conseguido meter sus fichas en las calles de su color. Era estresante, pero cuando se daba conversación de cuando en cuando era llevadero al mismo tiempo. Hacia la mitad de la tarde los cuatro amigos decidieron dejar de jugar, sin importarles tener que volver a empezar la partida otro día. No la habían terminado y nadie había ganado, pero al menos se habían divertido. Además, había sido idea de Reisor el dejar la partida a medias para salir un rato a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Nadie objetó en esa idea, ya que todos querían salí a tomar un poco el aire, además a Natalie le vendría bien caminar un poco para terminar de recuperarse.

* * *

La tarde era la típica tarde fresca de Noviembre, solo que gracias a que no había muchas nubes en el cielo la luz del Sol caía sobre el pueblo, ofreciendo el calorcito necesario para disfrutar de una buena tarde sin mucho calor ni mucho frío. Natalie no había tenido mucho problema con su dolor de cabeza. Hacía dos días que no necesitaba llevar las vendas ya que la herida había cerrado y solo quedaba una pequeña e imperceptible cicatriz en ella, salvo que se mire de cerca ya que está cerca de donde comienzan a salir los pelos de la cabeza de la chica. Los cuatro charlaron tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a la zona comercial del pueblo, con tiendas y bazares en casi cada esquina. De vez en cuando las chicas se acercaban a escaparates de ropa o de revistas o incluso de zapatos. "_Personalmente nunca entenderé la fascinación femenina por el calzado._" Pensó Dark mientras las dos amigas regresaban de observar un escaparate. Al menos Natalie parecía haberse olvidado de las jaquecas, salvo que de vez en cuando se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, lo cual mantenía ligeramente preocupado al de mechones plateados.

Después de algunas horas de andar por la zona y comprar algunas golosinas y paquetes de papas, Dark y los demás se detuvieron a merendar en un parque cercano, sentados en la hierba tranquilamente y comiendo cada uno su parte.

-Bueno Alex. Rei. ¿Cuándo llegasteis al pueblo? –preguntó Dark- He vivido aquí toda mi vida y nunca os había visto, ni en la calle ni en el colegio de primaria. –explicó el menor el por qué preguntaba.

-¡Oh! Bueno… -empezó Reisor poniendo una mirada que parecía nerviosa y luego miró al suelo, como si estuviese pensando qué decir.

-Venimos de la ciudad. No nos gustaba vivir allí y nuestros padres nos alquilaron una casa en este pueblo. Ellos no pueden venir ya que tienen trabajos en la ciudad pero al menos pueden permitirse pagarnos un alquiler. –respondió Alejandra con tranquilidad y de nuevo sonriendo- Sim y Ruper son amigos de nuestros padres que están cuidando de nosotros, además de encontrar un trabajo como profesora encarada de la guagua escolar y chofer del vehículo respectivamente. –dijo ella.

-¿Y quién es Lisa? –preguntó Nat pasado un rato- Recuerdo que mencionasteis que vais a ir con ellos a pasar la noche al bosque.

-Lisa es profesora y es amiga de Sim y Ruper así que ellos la invitaron a venir, puede parecer arisca pero no es tan mala cuando pasas tiempo con ella. –esta vez respondió Reisor.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas un momento y luego volvieron a mirar a sus amigos.

-Cambiando de tema. –dijo Alex de pronto encontrando otro tema de conversación- Si los pokémon fuesen reales y hubiese una manera de que pudiésemos convertirnos en alguno ¿Cuál os gustaría ser? –preguntó recibiendo de golpe una mirada sorprendida del chico de pelo de plata.

Dark se lo estuvo pensando un poco pero Natalie respondió casi al momento.

-A mí me gustaría ser una Espeon. Me parece un pokémon muy hermoso además de majestuoso. Fuerte pero elegante al mismo tiempo y por supuesto inteligente. –respondió ella sin mencionar en ningún momento las capacidades de un pokémon tipo psíquico- Es el que más me gusta de todos a pesar de sus debilidades.

-Ya veo. –dijo Alex sonriendo- ¿Y tú, Dark?

-Bueno, yo estoy entre dos. Por una parte me encanta el aspecto de un Zoroark, pelaje oscuro y melena roja además de esos ojos azul cielo… siempre me ha gustado ese color de ojos y no solo porque sea uno de los míos. –respondió señalándose el ojo con el iris del color nombrado- Por otra parte me encantan las habilidades de Aura de los Lucario como Esfera Aural o Ataque Óseo. Es una pena que Zoroark en los juegos no pueda aprender esos ataques. Ah espera tengo por aquí un dibujo que hice… siempre lo llevo conmigo. –dicho eso, Dark empezó a rebuscar en su bolsito donde guarda la cartera, las llaves de la casa y el móvil, hasta sacar una hoja de papel doblada varias veces y, tras desdoblarla mostraría un dibujo de un Zoroark con la melena plateada con puntas de color azul como los ojos, el pelaje de su cuerpo era plateado en el pecho y negro en el resto del cuerpo y la bola que sujeta la melena del pokémon a modo de cola de caballo casi al final en lugar de ser azul era roja- Es mi versión de un Zoroark Oscuro. –dijo Dark mientras Alex y Rei miraban el dibujo y luego a él ante la mención de la última palabra.

-¿Zoroark Oscuro? –preguntó Reisor.

-Sí, la verdad es que desde que salió Pokémon XD me gusta bastante imaginar mis propias versiones de pokémon con coloraciones diferentes a las normales o a las shiny, algo más "oscuro" por así decirlo y de vez en cuando acabo dibujando o pintando un dibujo en blanco como me gustaría que fuese si es que hubiese una versión así. –explicó Dark con tranquilidad- Si los pokémon fuesen reales y hubiese una forma de convertirse en uno, me gustaría ser este Zoroark y también poder aprender a controlar el Aura, no como un Lucario pero lo más aproximadamente posible. –dijo recibiendo una mirada rara de sus tres acompañantes- ¿Qué? De sueños se vive, ¿no? –preguntó para luego echarse a reír un poco.

Reisor se quedó mirando a Dark y Alex solo soltó una risilla enseñando los dientes y cerrando los ojos. Natalie por otra parte solo hizo un pequeño e insonoro "face-palm".

-Tú y tu manía de querer cambiar las reglas, Dark. –comentó ella sonriendo también.

-¡Hey! Solo soy lógico, después de todo nada impide a un guerrero utilizar una bola de fuego. –respondió él- Lo que quiero decir es que: si todos tienen esa energía y solo una especie posee el conocimiento para usarla es un poco… no sé… No le veo el sentido.

-Vale. Vale. Me ha quedado claro tu punto de vista. –respondió ella- Siempre te pones pesadito cuando encuentras algo que no tiene sentido que solo unos puedan utilizar.

-Es como en ese juego que tanto me gusta. Ya sabes. Puede que uno sea una clase, pero tarde o temprano puede que quiera seguir por otra cosa, pero claro, como todo el mundo me dice:

-"Son solo juegos". –dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez, dejando claro que no era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación.

-Bueno, ¿y vosotros? ¿Qué pokémon querríais ser? –preguntó Natalie.

-Eso es para saberlo nosotros y para que vosotros no lo descubráis jamás. –respondió Alex con un toque de malicia en la voz.

-¡Oh! ¡Venga! Eso no es justo Alex. –protestó Dark con una sonrisa ya que estaba claro que la chica no les iba a dar esa información.

Pasadas un par de horas de charla, los cuatro amigos se levantaron y empezaron se dirigieron hacia la casa de los dos hermanos.

-Oye, Dark… ¿Qué opinas sobre las batallas pokémon? –preguntó Reisor siendo respondido por un gruñido de Natalie.

-¿Tenías que preguntar eso? –dijo ella con una expresión que decía: "¿¡Por qué!?".

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Alex curiosa.

-Porque no logro comprender esa parte en la que son los pokémon los que luchan y luego a los que llaman fuertes es a los entrenadores. Por lo que yo sé, los entrenadores pueden ser los campeones, pero luego les puedes dar la gran paliza de su vida y no duran ni un par de golpes. No, yo opino que el entrenador no debe quedarse "escondido detrás de su equipo pokémon" yo pienso que el entrenador tiene que dar un paso al frente y meterse en medio del combate junto a sus pokémon. Me parece injusto que se diga que un entrenador es fuerte cuando este solo se queda en la línea de atrás dando órdenes. Al menos eso es lo que pienso yo de los combates. Vale que el vínculo entre entrenador y pokémon también debe ser fuerte para que el pokémon escuche a su entrenador, pero ¿qué mejor manera que estrechar lazos que hacer las cosas juntos? De verdad los entrenadores deberían luchar también, mostrar que también son fuertes por sí mismos. A ver admito que si existiesen los pokémon y yo me enfrentase por ejemplo a un Riolu mano a mano tendría pocas, si no ninguna posibilidad de ganar por mí mismo. Sin embargo esa no es razón para echarse atrás y esconderse, no esa es razón para ser el primero en línea para poder mejorar al enfrentarte directamente contra un obstáculo. –respondió Dark dando un pequeño discurso sobre "Cómo mejorar y hacerse más fuerte".

Ante esas palabras, Alejandra y Reisor se quedaron totalmente en blanco, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Dark.

-Ya. Seguro que pensáis que estoy loco, que seguramente son las normas y así es como debe ser. Pero vamos, hasta al criminal más patético le importan poco las normas. Y está claro que uno de esos de alto rango no mandaría a sus pokémon contra los del entrenador, sino contra el entrenador en sí y…

-¡Dark! –le interrumpió Nat de pronto- ¡Para! Te aseguro que esta conversación… no, este discurso tuyo, daría dolor de cabeza a cualquiera. –dijo ella llevándose una mano en la cabeza

-No es broma. –dijo Reisor acariciándose las sienes- Menuda mente tienes si eres capaz de mantener la cordura con esos pensamientos tan… confusos. –comentó luego.

-No es confuso, es solo mi punto de vista, ni más ni menos. –dijo el chico con tranquilidad.

Los cuatro continuaron caminando tranquilamente, charlando sobre algunas cosas e intentando evadir cualquier tema al que Dark le encontrase un sentido discutible, no eran pocos esos temas pero al menos el chico parecía estar haciendo lo posible por no resultar un pesado. Claro estaba a esa altura que se había acostumbrado a la compañía de sus nuevos amigos y que la encontraba agradable. Cuando giraron una esquina para Dark todo paerció ir de pronto a cámara lenta. Había estado hablando con Reisor, que iba ligeramente tras él y para ello había caminando de espaldas un poco y, al momento de girarse hacia adelante lo primero que vio fue una mano de piel pálida ir directa hacia él. Tras un eterno segundo la mano alcanzó el cuello del chico y este y su atacante se alejaron rodando un poco hasta que quedaron quietos a escasos cinco metros del resto del grupo, quienes estaban tan chocados por lo que estaba pasando que se habían quedado completamente congelados. El tipo ahora estaba apretando el cuello del joven ahora con ambas manos, impidiendo que Dark lograse respirar bien, si no cortándole por completo la respiración. Sin embargo, el chico fue capaz de ver los ojos de su agresor, unos ojos penetrantes. Ni en esos ojos ni en el rostro del tipo había otra cosa que no fuese tranquilidad. No estaba sonriendo como si viese su objetivo cumplido, ni siquiera estaba apretando o empujando con más fuerza, simplemente estaba allí, sujetando al joven del cuello, aguantando los intentos del chico por liberar su cuello y llenar sus pulmones con el tan preciado oxígeno que en esos momentos empezaba a convertirse en una necesidad extrema.

Pocos instantes después, el tipo fue apartado de encima de Dark debido a alguien placándole con bastante fuerza. En cuanto sus vías respiratorias fueron liberadas del agarre, el aire no tardó en llenar de nuevo los pulmones del joven, quien no pudo evitar ponerse a toser en el mismo momento en el que el aire volvió a correr por su sistema respiratorio.

-¿Estás bien? –le llegó la voz de Alex a su derecha.

El chico miró y se encontró con las preocupadas miradas de su amiga y de su hermana Natalie mientras que Reisor estaba desaparecido, al menos hasta que el sonido de uan pelea llegó a los oídos de Dark y se giró para ver a Reisor peleando con el tipo que había intentado asfixiarle. Sobra decir que Rei no pelea nada mal, pero aunque era capaz de evitar o bloquear la mayoría de los golpes del otro, tampoco él era capaz de acertar un solo golpe sobre el tipo.

-Sí. Estoy bien. –respondió el chico mientras se tomaba un momento para observar al asaltante.

El tipo tenía el pelo grisáceo y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas. Tenía sentido, ese día hacía sol y este todavía no se había ocultado tras el horizonte, aunque estaba empezando la puesta de Sol. Su tez era pálida, ligeramente colorada. Vestía una simple camisa roja de manga larga y unos pantalones vaqueros grises, a juego con sus deportivas blancas. El pantalón estaba ajustado a su cintura con un cinturón de color plateado con algunos adornos de tonos azules. Dark quiso seguir observando al tipo, pero el grito de dolor de Reisor le detuvo. Inmediatamente y casi sin pensarlo, Dark se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia el tipo, que estaba a punto de dislocar el hombro de su amigo al cual tenía de espaldas y con el brazo en una posición muy incómoda. Dark corrió lo más rápido que pudo para, al momento de llegar junto al atacante, darle un fortísimo puñetazo en la cara que haría que las gafas se le cayesen y que el tipo retrocediese, liberando así a Reisor.

Dark de inmediato se puso en una pose defensiva, viendo como Alex se acercaba a Reisor y empezaba a hablar con él en voz baja mientras Natalie miraba su móvil y a la cercana antena de cobertura plantada a un lado de la calle, disfrazada de farola, el rostro de la chica mostraba incredulidad, lo cual llevó a su hermano a una conclusión. Dejándoles de lado y dejando que Alejandra se encargase de Reisor, encarando al tipo que les había atacado, quien se había recuperado del golpe recibido y miraba a Dark con una expresión en la que muy difícilmente se podría ver la sorpresa en su mirada, Dark pudo verle los ojos, los cuales tenían el iris de un color verde apagado. El menor se quedó quieto, con la mirada clavada en su oponente, completamente tieso salvo por su pecho hinchándose y deshinchándose por su respiración, observando al asaltante frente a ellos que a simple vista tendría cerca de veinte años, alrededor de dieciocho. Segundos después, el tipo se lanzó contra él en un intento de volver a sujetarle del cuello. Sin embargo esta vez el chico estaba preparado. Con un rápido golpe a su brazo, apartó la mano del otro de su trayectoria y, acto seguido le propino un buen golpe en la cara, haciéndole retroceder. Sin perder más tiempo, Dark comenzó a realizar movimientos, golpeando al tipo con los puños dos veces en la cara, luego dándole una patada a una de sus piernas para hacerle arrodillarse realizando un movimiento en el cual se agachó, puso ambas manos en el suelo y empezó a girar las piernas, completamente estiradas manteniéndose siempre en un ángulo de noventa grados entre el torso y las piernas y de cuarenta y cinco entre ambas piernas, con el comienzo del movimiento le dio una patada en la pierna izquierda a su contrincante, con la que le hizo arrodillarse y, de inmediato, utilizando la inercia causada por el movimiento de las piernas al llevarlas hacia atrás, Dark alzó el torso, quedándose totalmente cabeza abajo, apoyado en el suelo con las manos ligeramente dobladas y las piernas separadas lo máximo posible sobre el resto de su cuerpo, al llegar a la posición, Dark continuó aprovechando la inercia del movimiento anterior y, sumando un movimiento de giro con sus brazos, teniendo que cambiar estos de posición para mantenerse equilibrado, realizó una patada giratoria cabeza abajo golpeando al otro con fuerza en la cara no una sino dos veces antes de derribarlo al suelo. Acto seguido el chico encogería las piernas y las usaría para impulsarse en un salto con el que volvería a ponerse de pie, logrando evitar tambalearse por la sensación de pesadez en la zona superior de su cuerpo por la sangre que se haya podido acumular ahí, por suerte no había sido tanta ya que la combinación se había sucedido rápidamente y el chico no había mantenido la postura cabeza abajo si no sería un gran problema intentar estar en pie.

El otro tipo se levantó tambaleándose, claramente las patadas le habían dejado aturdido. Además de eso tenía sangre escurriéndole de un lado de la boca y de los dos agujeros de la nariz lo cual le había dejado la cara ligeramente ensangrentada por esa zona. Dark se preparó de inmediato para continuar pero, para sorpresa suya el tipo solo salió corriendo sin mediar palabra. Dark soltó un tremendo suspiro, relajándose completamente antes de girarse y acercarse a sus amigos, Reisor volvía a estar en pie y parecía haberse recuperado de su brazo casi dislocado.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Dark con clara preocupación.

-Ebeb… Sí. No llegó a sacarme el hombro. –dijo Reisor mientras le miraba con una cara a la que solo le faltaba tener escrito "Sorprendido" en la frente para dejar todavía más claro que el chico estaba atónito.

-Dark… -habló Natalie- Eso no son movimientos de nuestras clases. –dijo ella mirando a su hermano.

-Bueno… he estado aprendiendo un par de cosas extra. –respondió el él moviendo los hombros arriba y abajo.

-Mira que te gusta prevenir cosas. –comentó ella- Y yo que pensaba que eras un paranoico en cuanto a la seguridad.

-Ya ves que me ha venido bien. –respondió él tras reír suavemente un poco- Bueno será mejor que vallamos a casa. Alex. Rei. ¿Por qué no os quedáis a dormir esta noche? –invitó el chico viendo que ya empezaba a hacerse tarde ya que las farolas habían sido encendidas y el sol ya se había puesto del todo después de lo sucedido.

-No queremos molestar… -empezó Rei, pero le interrumpió Nat alzando una mano mientras caminaba hacia Dark.

-No es ningún problema. Insistimos. –dijo ella sin dejarles espacio para negarse.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Será divertido! –dijo Alex de nuevo sonriendo.

Al final Reisor también accedió a pasar la noche allí y en cuanto se alejaron un poco de la zona, Dark sacó su móvil y mandó un mensaje a su madre, diciendo que llevaba unos amigos a cenar y a dormir.

* * *

Después de llegar a la casa, un baño relajante y una cena deliciosa durante la cual Dark y Natalie explicaron lo que habían estado haciendo todo el día a sus padres, omitiendo deliberadamente el encontronazo con el tipo que les había asaltado, más que nada para evitar que sus padres los pusieran bajo protección de testigos a modo casero, las dos chicas se fueron a la habitación de Natalie y los chicos a la habitación de Dark, siguiendo la norma que había puesto su padre que decía: "Chicos y chicas en habitaciones separadas." Más que nada era porque tendrían que compartir la cama. Al llegar, Dark prestó uno de sus pijamas a Reisor y él se puso otro tranquilamente. Después de eso el menor se marchó al baño con su diario y un bolígrafo en las manos. Minutos después regresó con lo mismo que se había llevado y una baraja de cartas y los dos amigos echaron unas partidas antes de irse a dormir, sin embargo, Dark de nuevo no podía conciliar el sueño. Lo sucedido hacía solo unas pocas horas le había preocupado. No estaba seguro pero creía que aquel asaltante iba directamente a por él. Sin embargo decidió no darle muchas vueltas a eso aunque no podía evitar preguntarse por qué un desconocido casi lo ahoga con sus propias manos. Al final Dark se levantó de la cama y se puso a jugar con el ordenador el resto de la noche, vigilando de vez en cuando para evitar despertar a su amigo. Mientras el juego estaba cargando la partida, Dark cogió su diario de nuevo y lo abrió por la página con la fecha de ese día y toda la explicación y añadió una nota a pie de página que decía:

"PS: Con esta ya van cuatro noches que no logro dormir.

Empiezo a tener miedo de caer inconsciente de un momento a otro… o algo peor que eso."

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Solo aclarar que no sé como se llaman esos movimientos que he hecho realizar a Dark, solo sé que el estilo de lucha es capoeira o algo así y mi único conocimiento de este estilo viene de un videojuego de peleas llamado Tekken 3 de un personaje llamado Eddy creo recordar.**


End file.
